After The Would Be Apocalypse
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Just short ficlets of what the characters are up to now
1. Angel and Demon

Disclaimer: You know what this should say

* * *

After The Would-Be Apocalypse

The Angel and the Demon

Crowley and Aziraphale we're sitting down at they're usual table at the Ritz in London. They had just arrived a few seconds ago, and only had enough time to procure Chardonnay for Crowley and Earl-Grey for Aziraphale. "I'm thinking about getting something different today." Crowley said off handedly, looking at the menu which he basically had memorized.

"My tea tastes a tad odd." Aziraphale muttered, looking into his cup as if trying to determine what it was. "Oh well." He decided, taking another sip.

"Maybe the fettuccine alfredo with shrimp." Crowley said. "Or maybe the chef's special."

"Why choose today to change what you want? I could understand a few years ago when we weren't sure about the world ending or anything, but why now?" Aziraphale asked.

Crowley shrugged, "I have no idea."

Aziraphale signaled the waited over, "I'll have the chicken parmesan, and my friend will have what ever today's special is."

Before Crolwey could protest the waiter nodded, and walked off quickly. "Why thank you Aziraphale." He said sarcastically.

"No thank you for spiking my tea." Aziraphale replied, taking another sip. "Speaking of, today is the day that four years ago the world was about to end."

"No kidding." Crowley said, his eyebrows raising a little. "What a weird thing to think about. If that had happened Heaven and Hell would be fighting it out right now. Or Hell would have taken over. Either one."

"Whose to say Heaven wouldn't have won?" Aziraphale responded, taking offense. Just because angels didn't play dirty doesn't mean they couldn't win.

Crowley's tongue flickered out. "No more Queen, or Bach, or those cute little books with the rabbits in them that you like. Peter something or other."

"I honestly have never understood why Peter Rabbit and friends would have not made it into Heaven's you can read lists." Aziraphale replied, shaking his head.

"Well then it is a great thing that neither Heaven nor Hell won, because doomsday never happened." Crowley said, raising his glass then downing half of it.

Aziraphale frowned, "Imagine if either of them had one."

"We've already gone over this." Crowley sighed as if telling a child that for the fourth time that they couldn't have that candy bar they wanted so badly. "Oceans would turn to boiling blood, dolphins would die, mass pandemonium, tsunamis, volcano eruptions, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"Your meals sir." Their waiter said, putting two plates in front of the men.

"Yummy." Aziraphale said, looking at his meal picking up his fork and knife.

Crowley snapped his fingers turning his chef's special into chocolate cheesecake. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "I don't like shrimp."

* * *

Which, when their waiter placed it on the table Crowley would use his demon speed to spike.

Shrimp marinara, with a side of grilled vegetables, served with your choice of soup.

Aziraphale had actually helped Beatrix Potter with the idea, which was why he was extremely offended by the action that Heaven would put it in the side of things not allowed.


	2. The Them

Disclaimer- Look at the first chapter

* * *

After The Would-Be Apocalypse

The Them

"I'm bored." Brian said, ripping up the grass in The Pit.

"That's one of the reasons people drop out of high school." Wenslydale said half heartedly.

Adam took a drag off of his cigarette passing it to Pepper. "When do you have to go to your job Brian?"

"Oh fuck Adam. Why did you have to go and remind me about that?" Brian groaned snatching the cigarette out of Pepper's hands.

Pepper laughed, "So what, your boss is a three headed fire breathing dragon, that's scaly and has bad breath. Big deal." She snatched the cigarette back from Brian. "You say please before you take something."

"Hypocrite." Wenslydale muttered.

"With a great right hook that she isn't afraid to use, so watch it." Pepper said, passing it back to Adam. "You figure they would have learned by now wouldn't you Adam? But no, hanging out with me since we we're in grade school and they still don't realize I can beat them to a bloody pulp."

"Where'd Dog get to?" Adam muttered to himself. "Dog!" He called.

Hearing his master's voice Dog immediately bounded to were the Them were sitting. "H'ullo Dog." He said, scratching him behind the ears. "What were you up to boy?" Dog just responded by lying down and growling in content.

Wenslydale's watch started beeping, he stood up wiping dirt off of his bum. "Got to get going, I said I would get home early enough for me to actually spend an hour with Grandma Margo. Yay." He grabbed his biked, but before he went looked over at Brian. "You have to get going to. If you get fired you break your deal, and go to juvenile hall in some rank place in London."

"Your a pal Wendy." He said, standing up, and grabbing his bike. "See you buggers later." He rode out quickly followed by Wendy, who at the pace he was going looked like a turtle could beat him.

Pepper took another cigarette out of her pack, lighting it. She kept a steady gaze on Dog. Realizing this Adam asked, "Penny for your thoughts. But not really, because everyone and they're grandmother knows I'm broke."

"I was just pondering on when you got Dog." Pepper said, taking a drag, never taking her eyes off of Dog.

"Yeah so." Adam said, shrugging.

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "He came on your eleventh birthday. He just showed up. Then all that weird stuff..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "It just doesn't make any sense, 'ats all."

"Look let's just not talk about it." Adam said, his voice on edge.

Pepper shook her head. "Then those three people. Adam it just doesn't make any sense."

"I thought we had decided to never talk about that again."

"We never did!" Pepper said in outrage. "We just never brought it up. Whenever I tried to bring it up I felt like I was being choked, but not now." Pepper put her head in her hands. "It doesn't make sense."

Adam put a hand on Pepper's back. "I don't know what happened. But don't blame Dog." He murmured.

"I have to go." Pepper said, standing up. "I'm not blaming Dog Adam. I'm not actually sure who to blame. But it sure was some adventure."

Adam asked, "When do you want to go to the movies again?"

Pepper slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket, staring him straight in the eye. "When you tell me what really happened."

"It'll take a while."

"King Kong is over three hours. That should be enough time right?" Pepper said, giving Adam a hand to pull him up.

"You should get popcorn."

"As long as your buying."

* * *

Or what was left of it.

They don't actually remember when they started, it just sort of fits with the fact that they are the Them.

This week her fingers where painted electric blue. Think neon sign blue.

He was bounding from a rabbit that he had been chasing. The rabbit couldn't have been happier when Dog bounded away.

He had broken into his neighbor's back yard to get his younger brother's baseball back. He had seen someone who he thought was lying down dead inside. It was really all just a misunderstanding.


	3. The Pulsifer's

Disclaimer- See chapter two

* * *

After The Would-Be Apocalypse

The Pulsifer's

"It's going to be twins." Anthema said, pressing a hand to her stomach.

"Twins?" Newton's asked in disbelief.

"So says Agnes. That is from what I can tell." Anthema Device-Pulsifer said, taking a sip of tea, while skimming the news paper.

"Is Theresa up yet?" Newton asked, setting down a cup of coffee, and stealing the business section. Anthema shook her head in response. "Oh." He said, taking a quick sip of tea he rushed quickly down the hallway. Anthema heard someone yelling, "Wake up darling. Other wise the tickle monster will get you." She heard a mixture of laughter and shrieking coming from the hallway and smiled to herself. It had been a change at fist, living with Newton. Then living with Newton and Theresa. She liked it though.

"Mommy! Hide me from the tickle monster!" Theresa screamed and giggled at the same time, climbing up into her into her mother's laugh.

Anthema laughed, kissing her daughter's dark head of hair. "We have spell for getting rid of tickle monsters. Do you want to learn it?"

Theresa smiled, nodding her head up and down energetically. "Newton Pulsifer is a bully, Newton Pulsifer is a bully, Newton Pulsifer is a bully." Anthema said, wiggling her fingers towards her husband. Theresa giggled, wiggling her fingers like her Mom.

Newton following the act, fell down on the floor. "I'm dying, dying, dying!"

Theresa ran over to her Dad. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! You have to take me to school!"

Newton groaned, sitting up. He picked her up, taking her to the door. "Say good bye to Mommy."

She waved, "Bye Mommy."

She walked over to them and kissed them both. "Goodbye my darlings." She watched as they walked toward Newton's car. She leaned against the door frame, watching as they pulled out. Today was one of the many mornings that she was glad that the world hadn't ended.

* * *

Anthema had only lasted one week, two days, three hours, 32 minutes, and 7 seconds without actually opening the book. 


	4. The Four Hosre Men

Disclaimer- See chapter three

* * *

After The Would-Be Apocalypse

The Four Horse Men

A red headed woman was sitting in the hot desert heat. She was sitting on the side of a tank, drinking a bottle of water. She was waiting for a African cheif of a relatively large village to come and meet her. She had been sitting there for about twenty minutes, and realized that they we're scouting the area for spies. Like they needed spies in some petty tribal war. Then again, it made it more fun for her.

In Paris a man named Leroy Cheval was working as a cook in a resteraunt. He was currently adding a virus string that made the eater of his confections become extremly unapetized after a few bites. It was fairly easy to produce. Then again being personel of Hell had its advantages. It only took a one teaspoon here, a dash here, a pinch there, and then it was done. So all he had to do was put that in and then, POOF, they were infected. Incidently half of the upper class aristocrats were currently in the hospital for malnutrition.

In a nuclear power plant outside of Atlanta a man named Mr. White was working. He was standing near a vat that contained half of Georgia's power supply. He just pressed the big red button, and disappeared.

Death had never really went away. It stay in the homes, in the malls, in the cars, in the cities, and all over the world. Because Death can never Die.

* * *

It was quite a funny story really. It all started over a woman. Very, very, very funny.

He was a pastry chef. He was actually quite good at his job. He would highly recomend the chocolate mousse cheesecake.

Including the American Ambassador, which honestly serves him right. Americans are bloody pigs.

It seemed that every single place that involved polutants had an employee name Mr. White at one time or another, mostly around the time something really bad happened. Go figure.


End file.
